


Bloody Chicken

by PrincessFreak



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Porn, Bittersweet Ending, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, But With Angst, Gay Chicken, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, M/M, Mild Blood, Painplay, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreak/pseuds/PrincessFreak
Summary: Donnie caught Leo cutting himself, and he's not sure what he's supposed to do now.But, one thing's for sure: He'll do whatever it takes to get Leo to stop.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Bloody Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me as I was falling asleep a few days ago.

Donnie found him two days ago.

He stood in the doorway, eyes wide as he stared at the scene in shock.

Leo was sitting on his bed, gloves off, a knife pressed against his wrist. There was a series of cuts along his wrist, scabbed over looking fresh and new. This… whatever _this_ is, must have been a recent development. If he had to guess… no more than two weeks.

He felt sweat forming on him as his pulse began to quicken, and the world no longer felt frozen in place. He felt cold, goosebumps forming on his skin. His eyes were almost watering, but he dared not blink. This couldn’t be real. There was no way Leo would do something like this.

Donatello gulped, finally looking at his brother’s face, who stared back looking like a deer in headlights. It wasn’t even his normal scared face when he gets caught doing something he isn’t supposed to do, this was pure utter _panic,_ wide eyes and trembling hands, mouth agape in shock, and Donatello almost felt bad for being the cause of it.

To say there was tension in their stare would be an understatement. Donatello felt like he was being weighed down by boulders, and his head felt dizzy, like the world around him was collapsing on his shoulders. Why did he feel so upset? His brother was the one cutting into his own skin, so why did Donatello feel like everything around him was melting? He vaguely knew he should be saying something, but all he could do was stare at his brother’s face, then stare at his arms once more despite how much it hurts him to look at all the cuts on Leo’s arm.

He was getting overwhelmed. He couldn’t even imagine how Leo was feeling. But he was feeling foggy and confused and he didn’t know if he wanted to cry or get angry at Leo or wallow in guilt for not noticing anything sooner. Especially the more he looked at the cuts. _Real bloody cuts. Why would Leo do this to himself?!_ He honestly was still trying to understand what he was really seeing in front of him.

He closed his eyes tight, willing everything, every part of the scene and the image now burned in his memory, to just disappear. He covered his hand with his mouth as he closed the curtain and walked out of the room, barely noticing his own steps as he walked to his bedroom.

He didn’t want to see Leo’s reaction. He didn’t want to see Leo at all for the moment. He just needed time to compose himself, to think of what he should do, what he should say.

But as he entered his own room, guilt washed him out like a tidal wave. He shouldn’t have left Leo alone, shouldn’t have left him without showing some sign of comfort or support, but he just couldn’t handle seeing Leo at the moment.

He didn’t get much sleep. His mind kept whirling through options, solutions, questions. He wondered why he had to be the one to find Leo. He didn’t know whether to tell the others. He didn’t know what to do to get Leo to stop.

Leo avoided him almost entirely the next couple of days. 

Even when Donatello figured out what to do, Leo wasn’t giving him any opportunity to talk with him. 

Donnie didn’t even know if his brother was upset, stressed, angry, sad, betrayed, anxious… All he knew was that Leo wasn’t talking to him, so he would have to go to Leo himself at a time Donnie knew he would be awake and by himself.

. . . . . .

Donnie entered Leo’s room, making sure to close the curtain behind him. Once again he catches Leo mid cut, though this time he expected it, and is a bit more prepared. He only gives a quick glance at the cut-covered arm before turning his attention to his brother’s annoyed face... At least it’s better than the panic Leo had before.

Donnie waited for Leo to say something. Maybe a sly remark or something. A ‘What, you just going to stare?’ But instead Leo watches him with something between a raised eyebrow and a glare. 

Fine, he’ll say something first.

“Look, I’m sorry I left without saying anything last time…” Donnie apologizes, the words feeling awkward in his mouth from how little he uses them.

“Yeah, I thought you would have told Dad by now…” Leo states, voice calm despite the situation.

“I… still might,” Donnie admits, resulting in an eye roll from Leo. “But I’m not sure yet. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.”

“Are you waiting for me to tell you?” Leo asks with sarcasm, raising his brow higher.

“No… I don’t think,” Donnie answers ignoring the sarcasm. Then he pauses, scratching the back of his head. “I mean, I’d be interested in what you’d want me to do… But obviously I’d have to take that advice with some discretion...”

Leo sits back, leaning on his hands, knife against his bed. He didn’t want to have this conversation, but Donnie probably won’t leave until they have it, so he might as well indulge his emotionally stunted twin. 

“Well… You caught your brother cutting himself… I would have--” Well, he thinks through his options. “Um…”

“You don’t know either, huh?” Donnie asks, crossing his arms.

“Well, I know what I would have done…” Leo clarifies, tone a bit muddled. “But that’s not what I want you to do…”

“You would have told dad, huh?” Donnie’s blunt, and to the point.

“....” And Leo remains silent, not in the mood to lie, but also not wanting to give Donnie advice that would screw him later.

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Donnie admits, posture relaxing and rubbing the back of his neck. “But I honestly don’t think that would stop you. If the rules don’t suit you, you don’t follow them, even the ones dad puts. You’d find a way to do it anyway...”

Leo blinks in mild surprise that Donnie’s still deciding not to tell Splinter. “Well, you’re not wrong…” 

“But there’s one thing I know I can do,” Donnie responds quickly, not wanting Leo to get the wrong idea.

Donnie walks towards Leo, steeling himself before grabbing his brother’s hand, pulling it forward and revealing all of the cuts he has made. Despite Leo’s grunt of protest, Donnie sits next to him on the bed, ignoring his own desire to pull away from the close and awkward contact. Instead he takes the first aid kid from behind him and pulls out the disinfectant and a clean cloth. Leo stares at him curiously, then flinches and hisses through his teeth as Donatello dabs the liquid on the cloth and starts cleaning the wound. 

“Every time you cut yourself,” He explains, refusing to meet Leo’s eyes, voice stiff. “I will be right there to clean your wounds.” He breathes in deep, then continues speaking as if he practiced it before coming here. “Through thick and thin, we’re in this together.”

Leo almost wants to gag at the weird sentimental cheesiness. Never, in a million years, was he expecting Donnie to say something like that, and it only comes off as weird and awkward from him… Which is why he’s immediately suspicious, raising an eyebrow at his stone-faced brother.

“You want to clean my cuts?”

“Yes.”

“So every time I cut, you plan to be there to clean them?”

“Yes.”

And Leo feels uncomfortable. Couldn’t he have just told Dad instead?

But that’s when he realizes what Donnie’s doing. He isn’t saying that as some sort of sentiment… He’s trying to make Leo uncomfortable enough to stop cutting. It’s hard to harm yourself if your brother’s there watching you every time you do… It’s not completely free from sentiment, but it’s a logical and efficient way of solving a problem, a Donnie solution disguised as a Raph solution.

Clever… But two can play at that game.

“So you’ll really be right beside me every time I cut myself?”

“Yes.”

Leo smirks. “Heh, D, I don’t think you fully understand what you’re getting yourself into… What I do is a lot freakier than you think…”

Donatello starts cleaning some of the fresher looking cuts as well.

“I don’t care. I will clean every cut you make,” Donnie says with a pinch between his eyebrows. He almost sounds like a parent… Leo wants to knock him down a peg.

“So if I start jacking off right now, you’d still be here to clean each cut?”

Donatello stops in the middle of what he’s doing. “...Wait, what?”

And Leonardo chuckles, watching his brother in amusement. “There are multiple reasons I cut Don. Sometimes porn just doesn’t cut it,” Leo lilts, smirking at the appalled face Donnie makes.

“Wait, you cut cause as a kink thing?!”

“Well, that’s one of the reasons at least,” Leo says with a shrug. “So…” He drawls. “Still want to stay?”

Leo’s expecting Donnie to make some comment about him being gross and changing his mind before leaving the room entirely, so when his brother looks at him with a stubborn determination in his eye and replies “yes,” Leo’s completely flabbergasted.

Leo raises an eyebrow once more, mouth twisted in confusion. “Really?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself Leo,” Donnie states with a glare and a huff.

Leo glares back. If Donnie wants to play a game of will, then that’s exactly what he’ll get.

“Fine,” he says, tone shallow and harsh like an angry child.

Then Leo takes his knife and makes a quick cut on his arm, not caring that Donnie is still holding onto his arm. Donnie widens his eyes in surprise, shocked that his brother would actually cut himself in front of him but Leo doesn’t care.

Then Leo keeps true to his promise, and begins rubbing up and down his body in a slow and sensual manner, hands moving up his thighs in smooth motions before gliding up his torso and cupping his plastron’s tits. He wiggles out of his shorts with one hand, and flings it across the room.

It’s okay. Nothing Donnie hasn’t seen before… Leo looks up to see his brother’s reaction. Donnie has his face turned away, cheeks flushed bright red, but otherwise works to clean at Leo’s newest cut, the initial press of the cloth making the cut sting, but Leo ignores it.

Leo feels his cheeks burn up too, but now he’s mostly annoyed. He was really expecting Donnie to chicken out by now, Why isn’t he backing out?!

It’s time to kick it up a notch. He’ll probably regret this later, probably won’t ever live down the embarrassment, but it’s worth it to get Donnie to mind his own business.

Leo reaches down and runs his fingers across his slit. He’s not really getting hard or wet, and isn’t really doing this for pleasure anyway, but it doesn’t matter. It’s the thought behind it that counts, and right now all that matters is grossing out his brother. It’s a game of chicken, and Leo refuses to lose, even if that means crossing moral lines that probably shouldn’t be crossed.

But when Leo sneaks a peak at his brother, Donnie is flushing bright red, focusing intently on rubbing over the latest cut over and over again, instead of even acknowledging Leo’s existence. There’s no way Donnie would be able to do this on a consistent basis, what is he even thinking? Leo wants to growl, but then an idea pops in his head that’ll have to break Donnie.

“Ahh~!” Leo moans high and loud in his most porn-star like moan he can manage.

“Stop making this more difficult than it already is!” Donnie snaps, glaring at his brother, finally turning his attention away from the cut, but with his flushed cheeks it kind of ruins how serious he’s trying to be.

Leo smirks, a knowing look in his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just doing what I always do.” He’s close to winning, he can tell.

But then Donnie takes a deep breath and turns away, grip tightening on Leo’s wrist, but otherwise he pushes down all signs of frustration. He blinks tight, face scrunching before he officially makes his next move. Maybe if this were a regular game he would give up by now, but he’s always been a bit competitive, and he refuses to let Leo continue to hurt himself just because he got too grossed out and lost whatever it is Leo’s trying to do.

“Just be quiet,” he states with a quiet mumble, cringing at the weirdness of his statement. “We don’t need anyone else overhearing…”

And Leo is left shocked once more, and beyond frustrated. How is Donnie okay with this? Leo knows Donnie’s never had the purest moral compass, but isn’t this beyond even what he finds okay? Donnie pretty much just gave him permission to continue, is he really willing to put up with that much awkwardness just to get him to stop? Does he expect Leo to back down?

He sighs in frustration, but accepts that this means he’s really going to have to start jacking himself off if he’s going to get Donnie off his back. It’s almost not worth it, if he’s being honest, but something in him burns at the idea of admitting defeat.

Plus, he might not want to really admit it, but he honestly doesn’t think he can just quit cold turkey like that. He might have multiple reasons for cutting, but one of those reasons is still the emotional release and rush of adrenaline each cut brings.

He picks up the knife once more, feeling it lightly press into the soft flesh of his skin, before dragging it across, leaving behind a trail of red behind the blade. He gasps at the slow pain, allowing himself to truly start feeling the arousing pleasure that comes from it. Then, with a bit of hesitance and a look to the side with flushing red cheeks, Leo reaches down and starts rubbing his slit, starting to feel a little bit wet as his dick grows harder.

Donnie can’t help peaking up at Leo while prepping his rag once more. He blames it on scientific curiosity. Honestly, part of him thought Leo was bluffing when he said he got off to cutting himself. But looking at his brother now, hearing him gasp, watching his fingers works at his own slit… There’s no doubt Leo is getting turned on. He feels his own heart beat pick up pace as he watches.

Then Donnie presses the rag to start of Leo’s cut, making his brother release a noise somewhere between a shocked gasp and moan at the stinging, freezing Donnie in place. Leo had almost forgotten about the cleaning deal, and the sting was bringing a whole new sense of pleasure. He covered his mouth immediately in embarrassment, his face going bright red. He really shouldn’t be moaning like that for something his brother did to him…

He looks at Donnie, hoping his brother isn’t too grossed out, (about to say “It was just the pain, I promise!”) But he and Donnie meet eyes. His brother was already looking at him, no sign of disgust on his face, only curiosity and fascination, then a quick blink of shock when he realizes Leo is staring back. Leo almost feels like he’s in a trance. He never thought any of his brothers would be so… chill about his weird kink. But Donnie’s not only okay with it, he’s _curious._

Said brother looks down once more in embarrassment, continuing to rub the wound from where he left off. Then Leo moans low at the surprise stinging once more, before the relief of the antibiotics wash over. There was no doubt this time that it wasn’t just the pain, but from Donnie’s staring too. Leo supposes it’s only fair, though. He caught Donnie staring, and Donnie made him moan. That like… cancels out right? His brain is a bit foggy, and he doesn’t really want to think about how that’s not how morality works. 

So instead he picks up the knife once more, and makes another cut, this time a bit deeper, moaning low once more as he does. He moves his hand down to rub at his slit again, watching the blood slowly drip from the wound and down his arm. It doesn’t take long for his dick to drop. He takes it in his hand, slowly pumping, precum leaking from the tip making it easier. 

He bends down to lick up the trail of blood, knowing at this point Donnie can’t find him any weirder than he already does. But it’s a fatal mistake, because once he reaches the leaking cut itself, his eyes look up and meet Donnie’s once more. His stare has progressed from just curiosity, and now the purple brother stares at him with half-lidded lust. Leo can feel his cheeks flush and his heart beat fast. It’s impossible to avoid the obvious now; They both keep staring at each other, and it probably isn’t healthy.

They both quickly turn away and break eye contact.

Donnie picks up the rag once more, guiding it extra slow against the cut, almost like he wants Leo to feel pleasure from it. Leo, of course, moans once more, feeling some sort of comfort from his brother participating in the pain now.

Normally Leo only gives himself maybe 2-3 cuts per session before jacking himself off fast and hard into oblivion, but he wants to feel Donnie’s touch again, and he’s afraid if he stops Donnie will just leave him to dwell in the guilt alone. 

Leo makes another deep cut, closing his eyes tight and moaning, then he grasps his dick once more and starts picking up the pace. He’s about to lick the trailing drop of blood again, but before he can, Donnie pulls his arm close to him, his hand about eye level, before leaning in and giving Leonardo direct half-lidded eye contact once more. Leo watches and Donnie's presses his tongue against his skin, and licks up the drips of blood with slow and long licks, making Leo’s breath come out heavier.

He can smell Donnie’s arousal now. He didn’t think much about it before, but now he’s certain that’s what he’s smelling. Leo cups Donnie’s blushing cheeks, his brother nuzzling his hand with a burning gaze. He takes the rag and presses it against the new cut, making Leo moan once more.

They should be stopping, one of them needed to be the responsible one before this progressed to even worse territory. But the image of Donnie licking his arm was just too good, and Leo can’t bring himself to be that person.

He normally keeps his cuts in easily hideable places, i.e. on his arm where his glove normally covers him, but Leo is far too wrapped up in the lust and melty painful pleasure to really think about it clearly. He feels almost drunk and he’s planning to chase this high as far as it will go. 

He picks up the knife and hesitates, but there’s no turning back now…

He cuts his outer thigh, blood leaking down the side. He looks at Donnie, and is pleased as his brother responds exactly how he hoped he would.

Donatello slowly gets down on the ground, staring up at his brother as he licks the bloody trails off Leo’s thighs. There’s no way Donnie isn’t somehow getting affected by this. Maybe the egg-headed weirdo is kinkier than Leo originally thought. Donnie cleans the cut, but it’s quick, impatient, and also a bit harsh, making Leo moan loud in shock. He quickly covers his mouth, blushing in embarrassment, hoping no one outside heard that. Donnie watches him as if in a trance, like a dog waiting for the next order.

Leo gulps, before picking up the knife again, and cutting a lower part of his inner thigh. His legs almost tremble a bit as he spreads them further to make space. Donnie comes between his legs, the smell of Leo’s musk even stronger there, and takes a long languid lick at the blood, the iron taste filling his mouth once more. He’s completely forgotten about cleaning Leo’s wounds at this point.

With a trembling hand, Leo picks up the knife once more, making a quick but decently deep cut on his upper inner thigh, close to his dick. He’s not sure Donnie’s willing to get so close, but then Donnie leans further in, giving Leo eye contact as he licks his thigh. The feeling of Donnie’s tongue so close to his dick is driving him crazy. Donnie nuzzles into his thigh almost lovingly, and Leo’s heart feels like his heart will beat right out of his chest. He places a hand on top of his brother’s head, dropping the knife to the side, wanting Donnie to go further without pressuring him. He’s too afraid to even ask the question out loud.

But Donnie gets the hint. 

He leans in further and Leo drops the hand pumping his dick, his dick twitching in protest. Donnie stares, mesmerized by the appendage, before giving the shaft a shy kiss. Then he gives one to the head, then the base, until he’s giving a small series of kisses to Leo’s dick. Leo moans, his legs shaking, his eyes closing shut tight. Then Donnie starts licking and it takes all of Leo’s willpower not to cum right then and there.

Donnie slowly wraps his lips around the head of Leo’s dick, then bobs down, taking as much as he can. Leo’s fingers tighten their hold on his head, and Donnie returns the contact by gripping onto his thighs. It’s not the first time Donatello’s given head, but he’s still surprised he was able to take it all without gagging.

He starts bobbing up and down, eliciting delicious moans and churrs from his brother. Leo’s legs twitch in his hold, and his hands grip his head and the bedsheets with a tight hold, but Donnie doesn’t mind. Donnie lets out a churr of his own, diving down deep and going fast. He can’t help the way watching Leo fall apart turns him on so much, or how sexy it is to hear Leo’s moans ring out in the small room.

With a couple last bobs, Leo finally comes into Donnie’s mouth, having already been close. He pants and churrs as Donnie milks him dry and swallows as much cum as he can, before it overflows and drips down his chin.

When Leo’s finally done, Donnie stands up once more, then leans over Leo giving him a slow and passionate kiss. Leo accepts, closing his eyes and placing a hand on Donnie’s shoulder to pull him closer. Leo feels as Donnie places a hand over the one he has on the bed. He realizes Donnie is trying to take the knife from him, and Leo lets him, choosing to melt in the pleasure of the kiss before he has to face reality once more.

Without that knife, and without the cutting, Donnie doesn’t have a reason to kiss and lick him like that anymore. By taking it away, Donnie’s also taking away the excuse, and they both know that. But it’s probably for the best.

Donnie places the knife somewhere within a compartment in his battle shell, before making sure to clean the two cuts on Leo’s thigh he did not clean earlier, as well as cleaning any cum still left on the both of them. He makes Leo take off the rest of his gear and his mask, then tucks him into bed like a parent would a child. Leo sleepily complies. It was just a blowjob, but he feels so out of it, dizzy in pleasing afterglow as he watches Donnie with a newfound appreciation.

“What about you?” He asks, nodding his head towards Donnie’s bulge and the smell of his arousal. Donatello smiles sweetly at him.

“Don’t worry about me.”

Leo wants to believe it’s a soft and sweet statement, but he knows Donnie’s overwhelmed by what they’ve already done, and he probably shouldn’t be doing more now that their excuse is gone.

Donnie kisses his forehead, and Leo can feel his chest bloom with warmth, even if it is a bittersweet warmth. 

“Goodnight Nardo.” And with that, Donnie turns off the light and leaves the room.


End file.
